Confusing Assistants and Annoying Twin Brothers
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: Another one-shot. U&RT vrese, set after Office of Ribbon Red. NaruxMai.


Woo, more one-shots! I just really don't like doing school work, and since they allow acces to , I figured I'd spend my time keep you all entertained. So here's another addition to the U&RT verse. This one is set just after Office of Red Ribbon, but also flashes back to Naru's point of view of that night. I still don't own Ghost Hunt btw.

R&R as always

ENJOY!

* * *

It was a week after Mai's birthday, and the young teen was still confused as to what had happened afterward s in her apartment. She however put it in the back of her mind, and set about making her boss his umpteenth tea of the day.

Naru was where anyone would expect to find him, in his office, sitting at his desk. He wasn't doing what you would normally expect him to though. Instead of typing away at his computer, working on the report for a case, or just some simple task he'd decided to do, he was staring blankly at the roof, his hands hooked behind his head. Naru was thinking about his assistant, most importantly, about how he had kissed her. This was a topic he had found his mind wandering to quite a lot in the past week, though the reason why was still unknown to him, and he was trying to decipher why exactly he had done it. He remembered driving Mai home, a logical move considering it was one in the morning and she was a teenage girl. That part seemed normal enough in his mind, so he fast forwarded to when they had arrived outside her apartment. He reasoned that by walking her to her door he was just being a good boss, making sure his employee was home safely and thus fully able to work the next day. But then he reached the part of the night that he had gone over most.

_He had been leaning on her doorframe, watching her place her new things on a table sitting near the door. He looked around her small apartment, noting that it seemed to be roughly one room, with the kitchen to the right and a small sitting area to his left. Behind the small couch was a futon, with blankets neatly folded and placed at the head. There was a door directly across from him that he assumed was the bathroom. His eyes slowly meandered their way back to Mai, who had at that second, just turned to look at him._

"_Did you want to come in?" she asked him. He looked at her, studying every inch of her face. She still had slight tear tracks down her cheeks, anyone would think she had been upset, but that was belied by the smile that was reminiscent of the full blown grin she had worn most of the night. Something in him had stirred; a strange sensation flitted through his body._

"_Close your eyes." He commanded. Not sure as to why, but he needed her eyes closed, needed her to stop looking at him. She did as he bid, so fast he was surprised she hadn't even asked why. He silently stepped closer, his eyes getting a more detailed view of her face as he moved. He could see the slight tint to her cheeks, and how her hair was becoming slightly frizzed from its time outside. He took another step forward; bringing him close enough to smell her. Her scent was like crushed berries, sweet and tangy. He could hear her breath, a deafening noise in the silence that wrapped around them. A small movement flickered along her features, and he could tell she was about to speak, but he didn't want that. His mind did the first thing it came up with to keep her quiet. His head moved forward and he found himself kissing her, the feel of her mouth making him curiously weak as his eyes fell shut. He felt her freeze, and could tell she had opened her eyes. He waited to be shoved off, but instead found her returning the kiss. His mind reeled and he pulled away, but something kept him close, barely a centimetre from her face. So close if he moved forward in the slightest he'd be kissing her again. An excuse came into his mind, and he barely managed to whisper 'Happy Birthday' before he left the apartment, taking himself away as fast as his feet and car would carry._

Back in his office, Naru reached up and lightly rubbed his finger in his bottom lip, replaying the feel of Mai's lips. That was when he heard a knock on the door and jerked back to a normal sitting position, pretending to be typing something on his computer.

"Come in." he said in a satisfyingly cold voice.

Mai knocked on the door to her boss' office, waiting for the usual command to enter. He was sitting at his desk, typing something. She rolled her eyes and placed the tea beside him, taking away the empty cup that still sat there. She waited patiently, for a thank you that she knew would never come.

"Was there something else?" Naru asked, not taking his eyes off his computer. She stayed silent, figuring he already knew what she wanted. "If not, then get back to work, I'm not paying you to stand around."

Mai left the office, mumbling 'You're welcome' under her breath. She returned to her seat at her desk and laid her head on her arms.

Naru sat back in his chair, grabbing the tea Mai had just brought in. He sipped it and stared at his computer screen, seeing the garbled letters he had typed in an empty document that was supposed to be a report for his parents. Putting his cup down, he deleted everything he'd written, starting again with what he was actually supposed to be doing. He had been working for a solid five minutes when he felt his mind wander back to Mai, wondering what she was doing out there. He stilled, listening for noises outside his door. Through the walls he heard the familiar sound of Lin typing at his laptop, but he could not hear Mai. He decided that she must be asleep again, and made sure to reprimand her for it later. It was just as he'd started working again that he heard someone say his name. He looked up at the mirror he kept beside his computer, in a position that allowed him to be looking directly into it while he worked. He saw himself staring back at him, with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Gene?" he asked coldly, returning his gaze to hi work.

"Come on Noll! I'm bored!" the elder twin whined. "Talk to me!"

"Go away, I'm trying to work." Naru said, glaring half-heartedly at his twin brother. Gene smirked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so is that why you were thinking of Mai?" he asked teasingly. Naru only just managed to keep himself from reacting.

"Who said I was thinking of Mai?" Gene snorted at him.

"Please brother, give me more credit than that! You were sitting there daydreaming for an hour! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were thinking about." He said, looking pointedly at him. "Or who." He added. Naru ignored him, glaring at his screen. How long had Gene been watching him? Doesn't matter, he decided, he was most certainly not going to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Before Gene could say anything more, Naru reached over and slammed the mirror face down on the table, only partially glad to not hear a cracking sound.

Gene sat back, sighing at his little brother.

"When will that idiot realise?" he muttered to himself. He stared thoughtfully at the floor for a while, but soon grew bored again, so decided he would visit his favourite sister in law. She was, of course, asleep, so he could easily access her dreams.

Mai found herself sitting on a park bench at Shibuya Park. She looked around and saw Gene sitting not far away from her, crossed legged on the ground. He was grinning at her and waving madly. She laughed and got up, running over to join her friend and spirit guide on the ground.

"Hey Gene." She said cheerfully.

"Hey sis!" Gene replied. Mai made a face; he was always calling her sis. So she shoved him over playfully; creating a childish game of who could keep the other down the longest. Needless to say Mai never heard Naru calling for tea.


End file.
